Fixing the Mistakes of the Past
by Lion Animagi
Summary: Voldemort has won but Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore have a plan...
1. Last Hope

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
I dont Pretend to be a great writer as a matter of fact this is my 1st attempt at a fic so please dont flame me! Reviews and Constructive Criticsm accepted but not asked for. I Hope i can update often but i wont make any promises without further ado on with the story...  
  
================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================   
  
A young man about 6'2 with short black hair and emerald green eyes sat silently in thought staring out the window. It was a dreary day the rain pounding the windows as 21 year old Harry Potter thought of all those he had lost and how it had come to this.  
  
This was it after the long war Voldemort had won he achieved the Immortality he sought for so long. Most of the Order was now dead, the 2 exceptions being what were once considered the Light Sides greatest wizards Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore now they were fugitives running from Voldemort. In the last battle Harry had lost the last of his friends and the Light side had lost the last of those who Opposed Voldemort. The first victims had been his parents when he was a baby and Cedric Diggory in the triwizard tournament 4th year.  
  
He should have known it would only get Worse . Sirius Black his godfather was lost in 5th year at the Department of Mysteries when he fell through the Veil and the ministry finally acknowledged Voldemorts return. After the DOM he had lay low for awhile silently gaining back his followers and allies and In the middle of 6th year the dementors abandoned azkaban and joined Voldemort. Soon after it was discovered that that he had not only the dementors but werewolves, trolls and vampires on his side when he destroyed Diagon Alley In the summer before 7th year Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, and Kingley Shacklebolt all died in the attack as had many other wizards and witches who were shopping that day.   
  
In November the Ministry of Magic fell among those who died were Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley and The Minister of Magic Cornelious Fudge. After that The 3 magicals schools of England became fortresses for all those who would fight and those who had lost their homes, and symbols of hope to the Wizarding world. In the end of 7th year Harry once again met Voldemort when he attacked the school and escaped but lost his 2 of his Best Friends Ron Weasley and Hagrid and many DA members who fought bravely alongside the teachers.  
  
When he was 19 Durmstrung fell and a year later Beuxbutons as well. Just 3 days ago Hogwarts and the last of the order including his Wife Ginny and best friend Hermione were lost when the ancient magic they intended to use failed to their horror as they learned of Voldemorts recent Immortality.  
  
Now here he sat with Dumbledore in a hidden cottage preparing for a last ditch attempt at correcting the mistakes of the past. The plan was simple enough but required great power to do, THey would invoke ancient magic and send him back in time to about the end of 4th year and make sure Voldemort never rises to power. Once he arrived he would only have anywhere from about 24 hours to a week to make sure they were prepared this time.  
  
To do this they wrote a list of abjectives that he would need to accomplish.  
  
1 Remove Fudge from office so that the new Minister would acknowledge the threat immediately so that they could prepare properly this time and remove all the spies from the posistions of power.  
  
2 Send Remus as an emmisary to the Werewolves before Voldemort got to them.  
  
3 Send Hagrid to the giants.  
  
4 Research the Spell/Potion combo Riddle used to become immortal.  
  
5 Convince the snakes to join the Light side  
  
6 Finally start Harrys advanced training that very summer much sooner then he had it originally.  
  
In just a few hours they would start and hopefully it would work were Harry Potters last thought s before he fell into a restless slumber. 


	2. New Resolve

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
I dont Pretend to be a great writer as a matter of fact this is my 1st attempt at a fic so please dont flame me! Reviews and Constructive Criticsm accepted but not asked for. I Hope i can update often but i wont make any promises.  
  
We'll see what happens with future harry within the next couple chapters( on sept 1 )  
  
================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
*harrys thoughts*  
  
A young boy glanced at the alarm clock as 14 year old Harry Potter woke up from his usual nightmares of the TriWizard Tournament. Harry had been chosen as one of the Champions in the tournament but at the end he and Cedric Diggory had been kidnapped and he had to watch as the boy was murdered right in front of his eyes. After that he had been forced into helping the Dark Lord Voldemort regain his body. He was then forced to duel but thanks to Priori Incantem he survived yet again.  
  
After his disasterous 4th at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had been initially depressed but a week into the holiday harry decided (with some good advice from Sirius and his Friends) that if he insisted on blaming it on himself to do everything he could to prevent another death like Cedric's from happening. To do this he would need to get into shape it wouldnt be good to faint from exhaustion in the middle of a fight and start studying seriously the more he knew the better his chances.  
  
As he climbed out of bed he decided he would go for a run and once he returned he would do some push-ups sit-ups and any other thing he could think of to get into shape. Once finished he hopped in the shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast for his "family". He had just finished setting the table after quickly eating his own extra portion(dudley was still on a diet) when he heard the Dursleys coming down.  
  
He had started his excercise now for getting some books to study *harry thought*  
  
Uncle Vernon?  
  
A grunt was his only answer. Harry took it as a yes.  
  
Could you take me into the city today ? Otherwise I'll just ask my godfather to come by.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at him.  
  
"Alright, I have to go to London anyway, but be ready, I won't wait for you."  
  
Harry nodded, then went to his room and grabbed his wand and moneybag when he heard his uncle shout BOY im leaving now and he rushed down the stairs and got into the car. 15 minutes later his uncle dropped him off and said be back by 12 or i'll leave you here understand boy? Yes Uncle Vernon Harry replied.  
  
Harry headed through the Leaky Cauldron waving at Tom as he passed and went to his 1st stop of the day Gringotts. After a quick ride to his vault and refilling of his money bag he exchanhed some of it into muggle money and headed down the street and into a store called Magical Accessories(sorry couldnt think of a good name!) and bought a 7room trunk similar to Mad-Eye Moodys with 4 regular compartments and 3 rooms the size of a quidditch pitch and levitation and weightless charms.  
  
Moving on he headed to Flourish & Blotts where he bought books on Hexes, Curses, Jinxes, Charms, Transfiguration, Animagi, DADA, Mind Magic and even an interesting looking book on Sword Fighting when he though back to the Chamber of Secrets. After paying for his books he headed to Ollivanders for a new wand since his old one wouldnt work on Voldemort. As the bell sounded Mr Ollivander appeared before him and beckoned him to follow to the back room. Ah Mr Potter ive been expecting you, You have Harry asked nonplussed. Indeed i knew one day youd want another wand here try this one. As so the process went on even longer then it had the 1st time he was here until finnaly he found a good wand in 12inches, supple, Holly, Phenoix Feather and Basily Venom combo Very Unusual but Powerfull *seems as if i have an affinity with holly and phenoix feather*  
  
Once back on the street he thought *now i need to find a sword* looking around the alley he couldnt find a place that sold swords so he pulled up his hood and went down Knockturn Alley to a shop with no name that was dirty and dark but seemed to have many quality weapons. Looking around 2 swords 4-5ft in lenght, Japanese Katanas intricately designed with runes on the blades immediatly drew his eye he picked them up and also chose matching daggers and 4 throwing Knives.  
  
Checking his watch Harry saw that he had another hour so he went into muggle london and bought a whole new wardrobe before meeting up with his Uncle. On arriving back at home he quickly did his chores grabbed some food and locked himself in his room to start on his books. He studied until 11 and only when he couldnt keep his eyes open any longer did Harry lay down and attempt to sleep thru the whole night. His last thoughts before falling asleep were of a certain redhead he resolved to get to know her better this year.  
  
================================================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Next Chapter: Harrys Birthday, Presents, Ginny and Leaving Privet Drive.  
  
As for "Training Harry and New Powers" if it seem like ive copied off another fic I apoligize but theres only so much you can do in Training and New Powers fics though i love both types of fics.  
  
Lastly thanks to you if you have reviewed. 


End file.
